Las reliquias de un Sith
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Harry y Voldemort estan a punto de batirse en su ultimo duelo. ¿Quien ganara? ¿Y si no todo pasase como tenia que pasar? ¿Y si un ser de otro mundo aparece por accidente?


Voldemort miró alrededor en busca del responsable y el muchacho se quitó por fin la capa invisible.

Los gritos de sorpresa, los chillidos y aclamaciones ("¡Harry!, ¡Es él!, ¡Está vivo!") se apagaron enseguida. El miedo atenazó a la multitud y se hizo un repentino y completo silencio cuando Voldemort y Harry, mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

- No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme – dijo Harry, y en medio de aquel profundo silencio su voz se propago como el sonido de una trompeta- Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Voldemort dio un silbido.

- Potter no lo dice en serio – dijo abriendo mucho sus encarnados ojos – Ése no es su estilo, ¿verdad que no? ¿A quién piensas emplear como escudo hoy, Potter?

- A nadie – respondió Harry llanamente – Ya no hay más Horrocruxes. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre…

- ¿Uno de los dos, dices? – se burló Voldemort. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y no quitaba la vista de su presa; parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar. - ¿Y no crees que ése serás tú, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente y porque Dumbledore movía los hilos?

- ¿Llamas accidente a que mi madre muriera para salvarme? – replicó Harry. Seguía desplazándose de lado, manteniendo las distancias pero trazando un círculo perfecto; para Harry no existía otra cara que no fuera la de Voldemort - ¿Llamas accidente a que yo decidiera luchar en aquel cementerio? ¿Llamas accidente a que esta noche no me haya defendido y aun así siga con vida, y esté aquí para volver a pelear?

- ¡Accidentes, sólo han sido accidentes!, gritó Voldemort, pero no se decidía a atacar. La multitud los observaba petrificada, y de los cientos de personas que había en el comedor parecía que sólo respiraran dos - ¡Accidentes y suerte, y el hecho de que te escondieras y gimotearas bajo las faldas de hombres y mujeres mejores que tú, y que me permitieras matarlos por ti!

-Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más – sentenció Harry – Nunca más volverás a matar. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba dispuesto a morir para impedir que le hicieras daño a esta gente…

- ¡Pero no has muerto!

- Tenía la intención de morir, y con eso ha bastado. He hecho lo mismo que mi madre: los he protegido de tu maldad. ¿No te has percatado de que ninguno de tus hechizos ha durado? No puedes torturarlos ni tocarlos. Pero no aprendes de tus errores, Ryddle, ¿Verdad que no?

- ¡Cómo te atreves…!

-Sí, me atrevo – afirmo Harry – Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes, Tom Ryddle. Sé muchas cosas importantes que tú ignoras. ¿Quieres escuchar alguna, antes de cometer otro grave error?

Voldemort no contestó. Siguió andando en círculos, y Harry comprendió que lo tenía temporalmente hechizado y acorralado, retenido por la remota posibilidad de que fuera verdad que él sabía un último secreto…

- ¿Estás hablando otra vez del dichoso amor? – preguntó Voldemort, y su rostro de serpiente compuso una sonrisa burlona – El amor, la solución preferida de Dumbledore, que según él derrotaría a la muerte; aunque ese amor no evitó que cayera desde la torre y se partiera como una vieja figura de cera. El amor, que no me impidió aplastar a tú madre, esa sangre sucia, como a una cucaracha, Potter. Y esta vez no veo que haya nadie que te ame lo suficiente para interponerse entre nosotros y recibir mi maldición. Así que, ¿qué va a impedir que mueras cuando te ataque?

- Sólo una cosa – aseguró Harry; seguían acosándose, separados únicamente por el último secreto.

- Si no es el amor lo que te salvará esta vez – le espetó Voldemort -, debes creer que posees una magia que no está a mi alcance, o un arma más poderosa que la mía, ¿no?

- Creo ambas cosas.

Harry vio la sorpresa reflejada fugazmente en el rostro serpentino del Señor Tenebroso, que se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa (una risa forzada, desquiciada, que resonó por el silencioso comedor) fue más espeluznante que sus gritos.

- Así pues, ¿cree que dominas la magia mejor que yo? ¿Te crees más hábil que Lord Voldemort, que ha obrado prodigios con los que Dumbledore jamás soñó?

-Sí soñó con ellos, pero él sabía más que tú, sabía lo suficiente para no caer tan bajo como tú.

- ¡Lo que quieres decir es que él era débil! ¡Demasiado débil para atreverse, demasiado débil para tomar lo que habría podido ser suyo, lo que ahora será mío!

- No, Dumbledore era más listo que tú; era mejor mago y, sobre todo, mejor persona.

- ¡Yo provoqué la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!

- Eso creíste, pero estabas equivocado.

Por primera vez, la silenciosa multitud reaccionó: cientos de personas soltaron una exclamación de asombro al unísono. No fue la única en ese instante un estallido, como una explosión gigantesca sacudió todo el castillo. Tras el gran ventanal el sol aun no había aparecido pero una fuerte luz azulada penetraba cegando a los allí presentes salvo a dos que no se atrevían a desviar la mirada el uno del otro.

Se escucho como algo enorme y metálico chocaba contra el muro, el ventanal estalló en miles de millones de fragmentos y una enorme estructura rectangular entro a través de ella. Se detuvo en seco cuando encajo con el muro de piedra. Una cabina de cristal negro situada en el centro, entre dos laminas de hierro una estructura cilíndrica en forma de capsula, se rompió y una figura vestida completamente de negro salió despedida.

Cayó pesadamente a unos metros de Harry y Voldemort. Justo entre ambos. Se levanto con torpeza como si no controlase bien su cuerpo. Se irguió sorprendiendo a todos. Parecía un mortifago pero era totalmente diferente. Era más alto que Voldemort. La cara tapada con una máscara y un casco muy similar a las vestiduras samuráis.

Su respiración mecánica inundo la sala, era aterrador, todos sentían que debían tenerle pavor de forma instintiva. Una capa negra le cubría el cuerpo pero a través de los pliegues se podía observar una caja con botones implantada en el pecho. Aquel ser parecía humano pero tenía un aura de malignidad que competía con la del mismo Voldemort.

El casco se movió a izquierda y derecha. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, no tenía ninguna clase de miedo o lo sabia ocultar muy bien. Miro a Harry pero no le prestó atención. Cuando llego el turno a Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso si recibió toda la atención del hombre de negro.

Se miraron mutuamente pero Voldemort no podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre. Solo veía la máscara negra y opaca. Un pitido inundo la sala. El hombre de negro movió un brazo y saco un dispositivo ovalado de su cinturón, pulso un botón y la imagen de otro hombre cubierto por una túnica y encorvado se formo sobre el dispositivo. Había muchas interferencias y era de un tono azul pero se le entendió algunas cosas.

- Lord Vader, indique su posición para que podamos mandar algunas fuerzas en su busca.- Harry dedujo que el hombre se llamaba dar Vader y que se había perdido. Oyó como la respiración se hacía más profunda para poder hablar pero en ese momento la imagen desapareció.

- Así que Lord Vader – espetó con desagrado Voldemort. – Ahora estoy ocupado con Harry pero me encantara ocuparme de ti después. ¡Crucio!- exclamó Voldemort. Para sorpresa de todos Vader saco un cilindro de cinturón y un rayo rojo, de un metro de largo, se formo por encima del cilindro con n chasquido, como si de una espada futurista se tratara. El hechizo reboto con la espada. Voldemort extrañado, sorprendido y sobretodo asustado, las maldiciones imperdonables no podían repelerse, volvió a atacar una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez Vader desviaba los hechizos con movimientos fluidos y calculados para usar el mínimo de energía.

- Es usted un incordio que no pienso tolerar – dijo Vader con una voz artificial, grave y amenazadora. Alzo el brazo que no portaba la espada luminosa, y junto dos dedos como si estuviera asfixiando a distancia a Voldemort. Y parecía que daba resultado. Voldemort cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba la garganta.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- grito Voldemort sin fuerzas. Vader bajo el brazo y bloqueo el hechizo que estallo en la espada y lo tiro para atrás. Esto pareció sorprender a Vader que examino la varita de Voldemort con interés o eso parecía pues no se podía saber con seguridad.

- Interesante instrumento.- y diciendo esto la varita de sauco salió volando de las manos de Voldemort y voló hasta la mano enguantada de Vader. Este la miro y luego la guardo. Voldemort se acerco pero antes de dos pasos el sable rojo de Vader empalo al Señor Tenebroso. Vader sin fijarse en nadie recogió el sable y salió de la sala con pasos rápidos y rebosantes de poderío.

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ron tras varios minutos de silencio.

- No lo sé – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.


End file.
